


Галактико

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Стареющий ловелас Джино решает вспомнить молодость и идёт в ночной клуб снять мальчика, перед которым побыть богатым папиком. Но встретился ему Акасаки, которого не так просто впечатлить.





	Галактико

Басы были такими глубокими, что даже печень вибрировала, а сердцебиение мгновенно подстраивалось под ритм музыки. На танцполе вихлялись и дёргались люди в разных степенях алкогольного опьянения. Включили дым-машину — у Джино немедленно запершило в горле. Обычно он предпочитал более изысканные места, с дизайнерской мебелью и коллекционными винами, но там не найти того, что ему сейчас нужно. Нет, не наркотики. Их Джино не одобрял: слишком много хороших парней и девушек ими испортили себе жизнь в девяностых, когда в этом клубе ещё звучал евробит, а вместо дым-машин были лазеры.   
Теперь времена уже не те, но наркотики тут всё ещё можно было достать; мимо прошёл смутно знакомый парень, то ли Марио, то ли Марко, рефлексивно вытирающий нос. Успел дунуть. Он, к счастью, был совершенно погружён в себя и его остекленевшие глаза не видели никого вокруг, так что общаться с ним не пришлось. Джино неодобрительно прищёлкнул языком. Никакого стиля. То ли дело он, в костюме, таком блестящем, что конкурировать с ним могли только его остроносые лаковые ботинки. Удовлетворённо улыбнувшись собственному отражению в ботинках, Джино скользнул к барной стойке.  
— О, Принц! Сколько зим! — бармен, на удивление, его узнал. — Ты всё ещё пьёшь Галактико?  
Джино кивнул, и бармен смешал ему пронзительно-голубого цвета коктейль, да ещё и напихал в стакан столько зонтичков, соломок, пластмассовых цветочков и блестящих метёлок, что их бы хватило на костюм для танцовщицы бразильского карнавала. Джино поблагодарил, протянул купюру и отмахнулся от сдачи. В свете стробоскопов блеснули его запонки. Джино знал, что сторонний наблюдатель наверняка подумал бы, что эти бриллианты слишком крупны, чтобы быть настоящими, и был бы не прав — запонки стоили целое состояние. Но сегодня Джино хотелось поиграть в богатого папика и нужно было соответствовать образу.   
Он отхлебнул из стакана и поморщился — неужели и раньше коктейль был таким сладким? Или всё дело в старости: пятнадцать лет назад вкус был не так важен, лишь бы в коктейле был алкоголь. Тогда любое пойло, казалось, обретало вкус свободы. Наверное, именно это и привлекло Джино в клуб — хотелось вспомнить беззаботные времена секса без обязательств. Его секретарша, конечно, завтра будет возмущаться, если кто-то из посетителей клуба его узнает и разместит фото в соцсетях, но то будет завтра, а сегодня ночью Джино хотелось найти подходящий объект.  
Он осматривался, но некогда злачное место теперь явно уже было не тем — вокруг одни качки, покрытые автозагаром и гелем для волос, в белых майках, отсвечивающих в ультрафиолетовом освещении, и прозаичных джинсах.  
— Униформа тусовочного класса, — фыркнул про себя Джино. Знал он таких, они даже в постели норовили сделать селфи. Но тут его взгляд наткнулся на стоящего неподалёку от бара азиата. С виду молодой, хотя с азиатами не понять — до сорока лет они все смотрятся подростками, а потом внезапно за одну ночь превращаются в почтенных старцев. На парне была рубашка, застёгнутая на все пуговички, даже на воротнике, в руке он держал бутылку пива, каким-то особенным способом, который сразу показал, что к спиртному он не привык, и смотрел он на танцпол со странной смесью смутного желания и интереса юного натуралиста, наблюдающего за странными жучками.   
— Вот этот, — решил про себя Джино и подошёл к парню.  
— Что такой мальчик, как ты, делает в таком месте? — с улыбкой спросил Джино.  
— Я не говорю по-итальянски, — ответил парень. В его словах Джино почувствовал холодность, но это его только позабавило.  
— Я говорю, что это не самое подходящее место для такого, как ты, — повторил он, отмечая про себя, что его английский, пожалуй, будет получше.  
— Я знаю, чего хочу и зачем я тут, — теперь ответ был почти явно враждебным, и Джино ухмыльнулся.  
— Может, я смогу тебе помочь? — предложил он.  
— Ты? Человек, который одет как диско-шар?   
— Одежду можно и снять, — намекнул Джино. Если парень и на это не клюнет, наверное, он всё же не совсем за этим в клубе.   
— Выйдем на улицу, — после пары секунд молчания кивнул наконец тот.  
Улица — не самый лучший вариант, там их могли бы увидеть, но интуиция подсказывала Джино, что парень наверняка откажется ехать с ним в гостиницу. Для него, застёгнутого на все пуговички, серьёзного и язвительного иностранца, перепихон в переулке за клубом возле мусорных баков, у стены, размалёванной граффити, — наверняка способ бунта, желание хоть на пятнадцать минут вылезти из своего футлярчика. В поездке в гостиницу не хватало сумасшедшинки и риска.   
— Пойдём, — согласился Джино. Пробираясь к выходу, он сжал задницу своей новой игрушки.  
— Эй! — возмутился парень.  
— Отличные мышцы, ты что, спортсмен? — Джино совершенно проигнорировал протест.  
— Нет, с чего ты взял? — но судя по тому, что парень отвернулся, Джино попал своей догадкой очень близко к яблочку. Впрочем, не так это и важно, они тут не для того, чтобы раскрывать секреты друг друга.  
На улице уже похолодало, из подворотни тянуло подтухшим мусором, и Джино подумал было, что слишком стар для такой ерунды. В гостинице бы можно было принять душ, там кровать... Но тут парень схватил его за лацканы пиджака и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Джино решил, что потерпит такую обстановку, энтузиазм юности её вполне скрашивал.  
Они притаились за контейнером со строительным мусором, похоже, фасад клуба недавно реставрировали, а бетонную крошку и обломки плитки ещё не увезли.  
— Иди-ка сюда, — сказал Джино, не желая отдавать инициативу. Он притянул к себе парня, ловко расстегнул молнию на его брюках и запустил туда руку. Парень закусил губу, явно чтобы не издать ни звука. Джино ухмыльнулся.  
— А трусы что, дома забыл? Ты, оказывается, не такой уж и хороший мальчик! — Джино опять сжал упругую задницу. — Может, ты и тут уже подготовился?  
Парень вывернулся из его рук и достал из кармана презерватив и пакетик смазки. Джино решил промолчать о том, что подразумевал он не совсем такую подготовку.   
— Не маловато ли смазки? Ты похож на человека, у которого очко так сжато, что им можно карандаши точить.  
— Ты можешь просто заткнуться и действовать?! — огрызнулся парень.   
— Нет, у тебя слишком мило краснеют уши, когда ты смущаешься, — ответил Джино. Света от фонаря с улицы было достаточно, чтобы это рассмотреть. Парень произнёс что-то непонятное, но по тону явно напоминающее ругательство.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я понимаю, ты заждался, — ухмыльнулся Джино. Он развернул парня, заставив того упереться руками в стену здания. Расстёгнутые брюки сразу соскользнули, обнажая бледные полушария задницы. Джино выдавил на пальцы смазку и со всей возможной в такой ситуации аккуратностью ввёл один в ожидающее тело. Палец вошёл на удивление легко. Да и второй прошёл как горячий нож в масло. Парень тихонько охнул и оттопырил зад. У Джино встал с чемпионской скоростью.  
— Я-то думал, ты зажатый девственник, а ты, похоже, частенько себя тут трогаешь, а? — поинтересовался Джино.  
— Просто заткнись и трахни меня уже! — парень явно потерял самообладание.   
Такому приглашению противиться было невозможно.  
***  
На следующее утро повеселевший и отдохнувший Джино, довольный ночным приключением, листал в офисе свежие газеты. Обычно он пропускал страницы со спортом и, наверное, был единственным итальянцем, которого не интересовал футбол. Но тут его взгляд случайно упал на рубрику о недавнем дружеском матче со сборной Японии, и Джино удивлённо присвистнул.   
— Рё Акасаки, молодой капитан Японии, техничный и невозмутимый... — прочитал Джино и долго с удовольствием смеялся, вспоминая вчерашнее. Хвалёная невозмутимость Акасаки явно изменила.


End file.
